


Way Back Home

by milkywei



Series: serva me servabo te [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Police, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Very Minor, jaehyun is a dad, the best son ever lee jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywei/pseuds/milkywei
Summary: Jaehyun thinks that he is lacking as a dad, but he tries. Today is one of those rare occasions where Jaehyun leaves work early to go home to his family.





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> vietnamese translation [here!](https://nctaskyfullofstar.wordpress.com/2017/07/26/transfic-nct-jaewin-way-back-home/) (courtesy of a lovely reader)

The watch on his wrist reads 6.30PM.

It has been quite awhile since Jaehyun has gone home this early. He has sent a text to Sicheng before leaving his office, saying that it would be a surprise for Jeno. Sicheng has replied with a sticker much to Jaehyun's amusement. The Chinese man loves sending stickers (He admits that he does so because he is too lazy to type his words out sometimes).

He takes the lift up to his apartment and arrives at the door. As he keys in the code and pushes the door open, he hears the scurrying of footsteps and is met with Jeno's shocked face when he enters the house. Sicheng appears from behind the boy, chuckling at his reaction. “Dad, you're back early!" Jeno exclaims, a bright smile on his face.

“Yeah, it's been awhile since I’ve eaten dinner with you guys," Jaehyun says as he takes off his shoes. The moment he does so, Jeno throws himself on him and Jaehyun laughs, catching the boy in his arms.

Sicheng watches them from where he stands, smiling. “Sicheng hyung, do we have enough for dinner?" Jeno asks, genuinely worried that his dad's dinner has not been accounted for.

“Of course we do," Sicheng replies.

“I’ll set the table!" the boy yells and immediately runs to the kitchen. His excitement makes both Jaehyun and Sicheng laugh.

“Hold up, kid. I need to change first," Jaehyun calls out, loosening his tie and attempting to take off his blazer. Sicheng takes Jaehyun's bag and reaches out to help him take his blazer off instead. Jaehyun is pliant to Sicheng's help and his arms fall to his side as Sicheng undoes his tie.

“He's been waiting very long for this day to come," Sicheng whispers. “Let's not keep him waiting."

Jaehyun smiles and leans in to briefly kiss his lover on the lips. “Okay."

 

* * *

 

Working for the National Intelligence Service means that Jaehyun’s working hours are never fixed. He can be activated for a case from as early as 3AM in the morning and may have to be away from home for days. Since adopting Jeno as his son however, Jaehyun tries to keep his work within office hours. But when he has to investigate a case, he would have to work overtime and that happens quite often.

Jaehyun and Sicheng met under troubling circumstances, with Sicheng being a courtesan for an underground gang syndicate called 'Seven'. Jaehyun meanwhile was investigating a case which held close ties to Seven. Long story short, their paths got tangled together and now Sicheng lives in Jaehyun’s house. If you were to ask Sicheng, he would never have imagined himself escaping Seven. He had a strong hatred towards policemen, but somehow he ended up falling in love with one. But that is a story for another day.

Sicheng has already been living in Jaehyun’s house for nearly 6 months, but he actually saw the detective lesser than when he was with Seven. Jeno is amazing company and tries to make Sicheng feel as comfortable as possible but Sicheng cannot help but notice that perhaps Jeno also feels a bit upset about Jaehyun’s constant absence. The boy has been living with it for a long time anyway.

Sicheng did bring it up one time but Jeno had brushed it off with a laugh and immediately changed the topic. He only managed to find out how Jeno really felt when the boy asked Sicheng to accompany him for the night. Jeno had spilled all his feelings – about loneliness, missing Jaehyun and feeling grateful for Sicheng’s presence – and even cried so badly that the Chinese man had to hold him and comfort him.

Jeno reminded Sicheng of the boy whom he used to look after when he was with Seven and Sicheng had promised to always be there for Jeno so he would not have to be lonely anymore.

(When Jaehyun got home, he found the both of them asleep on Jeno’s bed, Sicheng protectively holding the boy in his arms. Ever since then, the two have been very much inseparable.)

 

* * *

 

 

With Jaehyun sitting with them at the dining table, Jeno becomes the most talkative and begins chattering endlessly about his day and how school went for him.

“But dad, why are you home so early today?" Jeno asks, blinking owlishly. Sicheng thinks that he really looks like Jaehyun that way.

Jaehyun turns to look at Jeno, who is still looking at him with big eyes. “Well… I thought that it’s been a long time since I last had dinner with the both of you. So, I decided to… finish my work faster so that I could reach home earlier,” Jaehyun explains slowly. He avoids Sicheng’s knowing look but Jeno seems satisfied with his answer.

He does not have the heart to tell the boy that he owes his boss a very big favour and would have a mountain of documents in manila folders on his desk to review the next day. Taeyong and Jaehyun may have known each other since they were training at the police academy, but as Jaehyun's boss the older can be quite ruthless.

Thankfully Jeno does not prod for more and instead announces that a movie night shall be in order.

“After you finish your homework," Jaehyun reminds him.

“I’ll get to it," Jeno solemnly claims, getting up from the table.

"Feels nice to not have to worry about your finished work, huh?" Sicheng asks after Jeno has left, a mischievous grin on his lips. "Taeyong must be enjoying a date somewhere."

Jaehyun groans, much to Sicheng's amusement. "Shush, whose side are you on anyway?"

 

* * *

 

 

Sicheng is washing the dishes when he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and he smiles as he leans his back against Jaehyun's sturdy chest. “I feel apologetic that you are the one doing the chores ever since you started living here," Jaehyun mutters, making Sicheng laugh.

“I really don't mind doing chores. It reminds me of being at home," Sicheng replies.

Jaehyun's hold around him tightens slightly as he nuzzles his nose into Sicheng's neck. “Do you miss it? Home?"

“Sometimes," Sicheng replies, finishing with the last plate and closing the tap. “But I wouldn't want to go back."

“Why?" Jaehyun asks curiously.

Sicheng turns his head slightly to look at Jaehyun. “I have you and Jeno. That's enough for me to call home."

The detective smiles and leans in to kiss his lover on the lips. Sicheng shifts himself and raises his hands, placing them on Jaehyun's shoulders and making a point to ghost them over his collar. Jaehyun chuckles when the first few buttons of his shirt are popped open and Sicheng's hands have gone underneath his shirt instead. The detective runs his hands down Sicheng's thighs and lifts him up, the Chinese man's legs automatically wrapping around him without being told to.

“What homework does Jeno have?" Jaehyun asks, peppering kisses on Sicheng's neck.

“I think it was Korean history," Sicheng replies, casually tilting his head to expose more of his neck for Jaehyun to ravish. “He was complaining about an essay when he got home.”

Jaehyun grins. “I guess we have some time before the movie starts."

 

* * *

 

Jeno's movie pick is one of the Narnia movies which he has watched a lot of times and knows the lines to by heart. All of them are on the floor, with Jeno and Sicheng lying under blankets and Jaehyun sitting up, leaning against the sofa.

Jeno's mum, who was Jaehyun's best friend, loved Narnia with a burning passion. Jaehyun remembers playing knights with her (she did not want to be a queen) and making fake swords out of cardboard and tinfoil. When Jeno was born, she bought him a lion plush to be his friend and guardian. Jeno always brought the lion around when he was little and Jaehyun found it adorable.

The night his best friend died, Jaehyun could not bear to break the news to her son. But Jeno took it very calmly and had said, "My mum's gone to Narnia. But I still have you and Aslan to look after me."

Fast forward 7 years later and they both have Sicheng with them now to complete their little family. Truth be told, Jaehyun has never dealt with change very well. The first few months after his best friend's sudden death, he had to juggle between work and caring for Jeno. He was a mess for six whole months but he slowly got used to it after awhile.

But with Sicheng, Jaehyun finds himself looking forward to waking up and coming home every single day from the start.

Sometimes Jaehyun still cannot believe that Sicheng is a new addition to their household. The Chinese man fits into their family like a missing puzzle piece and Jaehyun had never thought that he was deserving of a life like this. It took years, but now things are falling into place and Jaehyun falls for Sicheng even more with each passing day.

Eventhough he has to share Sicheng with his son...

Jeno has made himself comfortable by resting his head on Sicheng's stomach while the older runs his fingers through Jeno's hair. It is Sicheng's first time watching the movie so there are some parts that he does not understand and Jeno needs to explain them to him.

"Why are they calling him the king?"

"Because he was the king before they went back to the wardrobe."

"Where's the lion?"

"Aslan's going to appear later."

"Why are they fighting each other?"

"The other group are barbarians so they need to be stopped."

Jaehyun chuckles as the Q&A goes on. Of course, Jeno does not mind one bit. He is more than delighted to be able to talk to someone about his favourite movie. Spending the night like this feels normal, like they are one normal happy family.

Eventually the movie ends, just as the clock strikes midnight. "Alright, kid. Time for bed," Jaehyun ushers.

"Can we watch one more??" Jeno begs, eyes big. That trick used to be one of Jaehyun's weaknesses but he has long learned to resist Jeno's charms.

"Sorry kiddo, but you have school tomorrow, remember?" Jaehyun reminds him, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Jeno pouts but sits up anyway. Jaehyun sees that the boy is hesitating to ask something so he asks him instead, "What's up?"

"Are you still coming home early tomorrow?" Jeno asks in a small voice.

Jaehyun notices the look Sicheng gives him and bites his lip as he racks his head for any possibilities. He hates making empty promises, especially since he knows that Jeno always takes his word seriously.

"I don't know," Jaehyun replies honestly. "But I'll try, okay?"

That answer is enough for Jeno as his face immediately lights up, his eyes disappearing into crescent moons. The boy kisses Sicheng on the cheek and gets up on his tiptoes to kiss Jaehyun's as well before saying "Good night!" and going to his room.

This is one of the many reasons why Jaehyun loves his son. He is such a sweet tempered boy.

"You did a great job raising him," Sicheng says.

"Nah, he was born nice," Jaehyun replies with a chuckle.

He offers Sicheng a hand, which the latter takes, and pulls him up into his arms. Sicheng laughs as Jaehyun does a little twirl with him in the middle of the living room and they both walk to their room to get ready for bed.

 

* * *

 

"Come home early more often," Sicheng sleepily requests when they are in bed.

He has snugly fit his arms around Jaehyun, nuzzling into the detective's exposed back. Jaehyun smiles as he interlocks his fingers with Sicheng's, bringing their hands up to his lips and kissing the Chinese man's hand lovingly.

"Okay," he softly replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this AU in mind for a very long time but it's been very hard for me to write it out. So I guess writing this will be a starting point to that. Thank you so much for reading! ♡


End file.
